


Levantar no es sostener

by Kmiya



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Self-Reflection
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:54:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24380887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kmiya/pseuds/Kmiya
Summary: Aún existía una barrera que no podía superar. Era quien lo levantaba, quien lo empujaba para que no se rindiera, pero no quien lo sostenía, en quien se apoyaba para no caer.
Relationships: Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III/Astrid Hofferson
Kudos: 4





	Levantar no es sostener

**Author's Note:**

> Aunque está ubicada entre películas, maybe cuenta como un poco de spoilers de The Hidden World.

Astrid tenía un secreto, que hasta el momento sólo había sido descubierto por Valka. Había sido un poco humillante en un inicio, pero Valka supo manejar la situación, tranquilizándola y no encontrándole nada malo al hecho.

(Lo había encontrado tierno y desgarrador a la vez, pero nunca le expresaría eso a la chica, no había necesidad)

Así que Astrid seguía con ello. Hace tiempo, cuando los dragones comenzaron a ser una parte positiva de su vida, había encontrado aquel risco para descansar, dejar que la brisa acariciara su cuerpo y alejara su mente de lo que sucedía en el mundo, con Stormfly dormitando a su lado.

Fue al mes cuando notó la silueta negra sobrevolando su pequeño escondite. Se había puesto alerta, lista para pelear si se atrevía a hacer algún comentario al respecto. Pero él nunca bajó, nunca la vio.

Y así fue a la semana siguiente y la que le siguió esa, hasta que los meses se volvieron años y esa pequeña costumbre se mantuvo.

Agradecía que nunca la hubiera notado o, de haberlo hecho, que nunca lo hubiera expresado. Siempre le gustó ver a Hippo y Toothless volar. Tenían una conexión inexplicable, algo que nunca nadie podría volver a igualar. Tenía que deberse a que Hippo siempre perteneció más a los cielos que a la tierra, a estar en un ambiente donde no existían límites.

Pero en el último año ese gusto se volvió agridulce. La igualdad entre ambos líderes estaba cambiando a una codependencia no sana de parte Hippo y él no podía verla... nadie podía verla, lo que era (bastante) frustrante. Ella no podía hacer nada, no se le permitía actuar, porque no encajaba ahí (aun no).

Sabía perfectamente que no existía nada malo en su persona, que Hippo confiaba en ella y la quería de verdad. No tenía ninguna duda al respecto.

Pero aún existía una barrera que no podía superar. Era quien lo levantaba, quien lo empujaba para que no se rindiera, pero no quien lo sostenía, en quien se apoyaba para no caer.

Un suspiro cansado escapó de su boca, dejándose caer de espalda con una mano cubriendo su rostro para que la vista del basto cielo azul no le lastimara.

Por eso no le dejaría dar el siguiente paso. No podían unir sus vidas, no cuando su lazo aún era débil en algunas áreas.

Claro que no iba a deprimirse por eso. Era una tontería. Alzó el puño, sonriendo un poco mordaz. Al contrario, se haría más fuerte, más confiable. Le demostraría que no existía nadie mejor en quien pudiera apoyarse. No quería que rompiera su vínculo con su dragón, _eso ni pensarlo_ , sólo quería que se diera cuenta que Toothless no era el único que se quedaría a su lado de manera incondicional.

Además, eso servía igual para practicar su paciencia. Porque Hippo era muy lento para darse cuenta de lo que sucedía en su alrededor. Estar con él requería mucha paciencia. Al menos ahora tenía a Valka para que le ayudara y su permiso para golpear a su hijo cuando estuviera extremadamente denso.

**Author's Note:**

> Ocupo un curso para mejorar con los títulos, coff.
> 
> Gracias por leer.


End file.
